<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I wanna play with you by Rainy_Summer17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996593">I wanna play with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Summer17/pseuds/Rainy_Summer17'>Rainy_Summer17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monsta X pwp(porn without plot) [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Bukkake, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Established Relationship, Facials, Filthy, Finger Sucking, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex, Sexual Frustration, Shameless Smut, Smut, Snowballing, Switching, Tiddie Fucking, Top Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Top Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:42:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Summer17/pseuds/Rainy_Summer17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyunwoo started to work out even more, and it drove Kihyun crazy. </p><p>𝑯𝒆 𝒘𝒂𝒏𝒕𝒆𝒅 𝒕𝒐 𝒇𝒖𝒄𝒌 𝒕𝒉𝒐𝒔𝒆 𝒑𝒆𝒄𝒔 𝒔𝒐 𝒎𝒖𝒄𝒉</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monsta X pwp(porn without plot) [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gonna complete this soon, don't worry!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thing was.</p><p>Hyunwoo's pecs were really big. So full and tan. Becoming even bigger every day, and it was driving Kihyun crazy. Making him very horny too, also. </p><p>The youngest man always liked to think he was good at keeping his control, had a healthy sex-life balance and could very much distinct what was meant to be sexual from what was not with both his mind and his dick. He even prided himself for that, knowing better than to succumb to every pressure;especially in idol life, where release could be impossible to have at time. So, all that to say that Kihyun always described himself as a man with good self-control. All that came to shattering when it was about Hyunwoo. It had always somehow been; from the days where all the main vocalist could think for a few minutes was kissing his leader to looking at him in the most obvious way during concerts. Was it before or after they finally got together, Kihyun had always been a bit(a lot) smitten for their eldest and had difficulty hiding it. </p><p>Though, their sex life was a different thing. Even if Hyunwoo had the most sinful hips roll in the world during dance practise, even if he wore those silk made shirts that hid absolutely nothing of his defined back muscles, Kihyun always controlled himself. Knew how to stop himself from thinking too long about his leader's nude body and finished his work efficiently. He took all his thoughts to reality in the bedroom during night, where he could freely admire Shownu as he either rode him or fucked him real deep. Kihyun was pretty content with it all, he was glad he didn't pop boners in inappropriate places like he saw some of his friends do.</p><p>But, let's go back to the subject. Son Hyunwoo's pecs. Tiddies, like said young people. They drove Kihyun off the wall, mad, absolutely crazy. As if those defined abs weren't enough…</p><p>That's how he got himself to know what it was to be erected in inappropriate times and places. Each time the stylist gave Shownu those tight, way too tight and short shirts, Kihyun went close to madness. He had found himself imagining how it would be to fuck them. He already knew how good they felt under his hands, though he sometimes was too shy to touch them too much. But now? He wanted to bite, suck, to fuck them until he came on Hyunwoo's pretty waiting face. </p><p>The thought made him groan out loud.</p><p>-Hyung? Are you okay?</p><p>Fuck, Jooheon! Yes, he was there to help him with the new track. His perverted thoughts be damned.</p><p>-Yes, yes, sorry, let's go!</p><p>Kihyun knew he'd need a cold shower once he got home. Or a very hot one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Don't make me dream of you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kihyun finally got his hot shower.</p><p>With  little surprise</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Kihyun finally penetrated the threshold of his home, the choice was quickly done. It was clear that Hyunwoo had prepared in the kitchen earlier, because it smelled his perfume. Jooheon made some complaints, as he had never been a fan of this smell. Kihyun, him, was only fuelled. He really needed a hot shower, he trembled with anticipation. </p><p>"I'm going to take a shower!"</p><p>The main vocalist didn't leave time for his counterpart to answer and quickly hurried to the shower. Who cared if Jooheon needed one, he'd take it later because Kihyun would implode if he didn't take one. Once in the bathroom, his clothes were on the ground in no time and he started the water. As he waited for it to warm up, all he could think about was his leader's sinful body, the way his skin glistened when he was exercising, his full pecs...Fuck, those tiddies. Kihyun's dick twitch only thinking about it and he quickly entered the shower. </p><p>The warm water on his skin made him let out a pleasured sigh, his back against the cold wall. He wished for Hyunwoo to appear suddenly and fill him up, touch his body like he knew so well. The oldest knew him like no one else, and a whine escaped his lips. He couldn't be loud and he knew it...Sadly. </p><p>Kihyun let his mind wander on Hyunwoo's body, every little details of his sculpted beauty. Every little mole, how his hands would touch him. Bringing a hand to his nipple, the young man slowly played with it as his other hand wrapped around his hard dick. He stroked it tight and slow, like he knew Shownu would. He had this habit of teasing him, dry and tight strokes that always left Kihyun panting and begging for more. The smile on his dick-sucking lips as he watched his lover whine for him, going faster and faster until the main vocalist was about to cum. Then, releasing him with the most sadistic smile and telling him "oh baby, I'm dominating tonight". Kihyun could almost hear Hyunwoo's low, sexy voice in his ear as he stroked himself faster. Tightening his hand, he imagined said man dropping to his knees and finally wrap his lips on his leaking head. </p><p>Kihyun was doing his best to recreate the sensation with his hand, imagining so well that it was Hyunwoo's mouth. His warm, talented mouth and tongue that always liked to lick the prominent vein. Passing his thumb on his slit, a low groan escaped him. </p><p>Then, his mind wandered on Shownu's chest. His defined, perfect abs that flexed every time he did a physicial effort, the ones he liked to flex when he was stripping just to fuel Kihyun. They were so pleasing to touch, the main vocalist could pass a day just caressing them and worshipping them. And those tiddies, god. They were so big, perfect to grip and fuck. That was maybe why Kihyun bottom so often those days, just so he could ride his lover and grip at his chest without seeming suspect. He could only think about how he threw his head back, throaty groans escaping his lips as Kihyun mindlessly grabbed his pecs while he could. How he would suck one or two bruises into them. </p><p>God, how he wished he could fuck them. Thrust his dick between the two full pectorals, feel them enveloppe his anatomy. Kihyun imagined Hyunwoo moaning under him, holding his hips firmly and begging him to go ahead, make a mess out of him. To cum on his face.</p><p>Kihyun sped his pace, hand still twisting his nipple and pulling it. Fuck, he was so close. So, so close, and he couldn't wait to make a mess out of his imaginary Hyunwoo.</p><p>-H-Hyung-</p><p>It felt so real, he could feel the warmness of his elder, hands on his hips...</p><p>-Yes baby?</p><p>Opening his eyes, Kihyun almost died of an heart attack.</p><p>Hyunwoo was behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally, it happens!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kihyun wanted to cry out loud. It felt so good, but also not enough, and he damned his mind to be so fucking obsessed over his leader's chest. Hyunwoo's fingers felt good, they really did! And he could feel that Shownu was putting all his effort and attention into pleasing him, hitting his prostate and going the hardest he could. Despite the moans that escaped Kihyun's mouth helplessly, he couldn't help but to feel unsatisfied, tense. He wanted to feel his lover's tits, he wanted it so much he was going crazy. And it made him feel guilty, because there was Hyunwoo pleasuring him and he still wanted more, couldn't just be happy with what the other provided. Here he was, thinking, while-Wait, why was the oldest stopping?</p><p>-H-Hyung…</p><p>Because even if he wanted something else, getting fingerfucked so thoroughly was enjoyable and better than nothing.</p><p>-I see that you're somewhere else...Do you not want it? Should I stop?</p><p>As the main vocalist turned around to reassure his partner, his breath got stuck in his throat. Through his fogged haze, Kihyun never actually noticed how the elder was dressed-or undressed. And while he wasn't wearing any pants or underwear, he still had a shirt on. A white, very see through when soaked t-shirt. He could see it; Hyunwoo's dick, hard against his pelvis under it and his soaked chest...His full pecs that looked so damn delicious, shirt sticking to his skin. Kihyun didn't even notice he was drooling until his lover spoke.</p><p>-Is my chest bothering you, honey? Is that it?</p><p>He was smiling, wide, as he rocked his fingers again into the youngest. Said man started mewling under the pleasure, face completely red. </p><p>Shownu loved to unravel his lover that way, to see him cry and beg despite his embarrassment. He noticed his boyfriend's fixation with his chest lately, but haven't really thought of it. But now, he could see there was something more behind the looks he always gave to his torso. The idea made him hot under the collar.</p><p>-U-uh, m-maybe?</p><p>Kihyun was stuttering in an adorable way, body shaking and moans escaping his lips at each thrust of Shownu's fingers. He was so embarrassed at the idea of his hyung finding his secret...What if he found him weird? What if he thought it was disgusting?</p><p>-Do you wanna fuck my pecs, baby? Is that why you've been spacing out so much lately?</p><p> </p><p>The smallest man almost fell forward. Did he hear right? Was Hyunwoo really proposing him to fuck his tits like that? Did it excite him too?</p><p>-I've thought about it a lot lately, you know. It's hot, do you want to? Fuck my chest and make a mess out of me? Maybe even cum on my face? </p><p>Kihyun was speechless, and even more when Shownu leaned to his ear to whisper those few words.</p><p>"After all you said I looked good covered in cum. Come on Ki~"</p><p>The latter almost came on the spot, letting out a low groan. Oh fuck, this was really happening. It wasn't one of his jerk-off fantasies; he was really about to fuck Hyunwoo's pecs and cum all over his face. It made ecstasy flood through his veins, breath heavy. He couldn't fucking wait. That's what made him push Hyunwoo against the shower wall, kissing him forcefully. He could feel his hyung's smile through the kiss, and their dicks rub against each other. It made them both moan out loud in the kiss, rutting against each other.</p><p>-Let's go to the room, I can't wait to come all over your face, said Kihyun with a raspy lustful voice.</p><p>-Lead the way, daddy~</p><p>Hyunwoo had that stupid satisfied smile on his lips. Kihyun would make sure to erase it; the thought and nickname made him groan. Hyunwoo was such a fucking tease…</p><p>So, lead him, he did. They were quick to stop the water and put their clothes away. They kissed passionately on their way to the room, happily being now alone in the home-Jooheon had had the feeling something he didn't wanna see would happen. When Shownu laid on the bed, wet chest on display, Kihyun almost lost his mind. This was it, this was the moment he'd been waiting for weeks and he couldn't believe it was finally happening. It wasn't long before he sat on his lover's torso, cock so hard and leaking against his abdomen. Hyunwoo thought he looked absolutely amazing, with his cheeks a bit red, his lips swollen and his hair wet. Yoo Kihyun was gorgeous, as always. Even more when he slowly placed himself between his lover's pecs, looking a bit shy and Hyunwoo found it adorable.</p><p>-Go ahead, baby, use me, whispered the older with a lustful voice that made Kihyun groan. Hyunwoo looked so hot, with wet hair and half open eyes. He always looked hot. And the vision of his anatomy perfectly settled between the elder pectorals made him even hotter. Kihyun started moving his hips, feeling his boyfriend's hands on his hips, holding him in place. It felt like heaven, especially after dreaming about it for so long. It was better than any dream, the sensation real and vivid as the tight muscles enveloped him. </p><p>Moaning out loud, he moved his hips faster. It felt so good, Kihyun couldn't believe he was there doing it, using Hyunwoo like this. He had his hands settled on his lover's collarbones, feeling so overwhelmed and he knew he wouldn't last long. Not when he had been so desperate for so long.</p><p>-Fuck Kihyun...You look so damn hot, said the oldest with a thick voice as he put his hands on his pectorals to bring them closer. This made Kihyun gasp and get even needier, and Hyunwoo swore he had rarely been so hard. His lover looked so hot, using him like a toy and moaning out his name so needily. He could only buck his hips in the air, thighs shaking with desperation.</p><p>-O-Oh, fuck, Ki-</p><p>Kihyun knew how sensitive Hyunwoo's nipples were, and that's exactly why he started playing with them as he fucked the older's chest. They were sensitive enough that he could come untouched; that was what Kihyun wanted. </p><p>-You k-know what I'm gonna do next time?</p><p>Hyunwoo opened his eyes, a few short moans escaping him. He looked incredibly gorgeous and Kihyun couldn't get enough. </p><p>-I-I'm gonna put a vibrator in y-you and watch you have it inside you a-all days during w-works and m-meetings. Then i-if you're good m-maybe I'll tie you up to the bed and ride you t-til you cry…</p><p>Shownu's body was immediately filled with warmth at the idea, letting out a loud cry as the smallest man pulled his nipples harder. He could feel Kihyun's cock sliding on his skin, covering it in precum and it aroused him so much. Oh, he was so close already; this whole situation was so hot.</p><p>-G-God, Hyung...I-I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna make a mess out of you-</p><p>Kihyun never felt closer in his life, desperately chasing his high. Hyunwoo's skin felt so good, and fucking his tits like that was one of the hottest thing he'd ever done. What pushed him over the edge was when, through the pleasure, the leader opened his mouth wide after saying:</p><p>-P-please cover me with your cum…</p><p>It made it for Kihyun who, thrusting a few more times, tipped over the edge with a loud cry of Hyunwoo's name. It was a mindblowing orgasm, so much he almost blacked out. Nevertheless, he needed to see in what state Shownu's face was. Opening his eyes despite the orgasm still running through him, ruining him, he almost came again at seeing what he had done. His leader was panting, eyes closed and mouth opened, cum everywhere on his pretty face. He looked absolutely breathtaking.</p><p>Suddenly, Kihyun was reminded of the fact his lover was still seeking his own release. He only brought his fingers to the dancer's nipples and twisted hard.</p><p>-Cum for me.</p><p>Hyunwoo shook hard under him, face tensing under the orgasm and Kihyun thought he always looked gorgeous when in pleasure. He could stare at his lover coming, screaming his name, for hours.</p><p>Maybe he should make him come as many times as possible one day.</p><p>But that was a thought for another time. </p><p>-Fuck Ki, was all Hyunwoo could say as he panted loudly. It made Kihyun smile.</p><p>-Now we're good for another shower, but I don't wanna get u-</p><p>And Kihyun had the best solution for that. He started licking the cum on his boyfriend's face and cock, making the man moan out loud. A groan also escaped his plump lips when Kihyun kissed him with a mouth still full of cum. He could feel his lover's smile against his own and it was not that Hyunwoo really minded. They kissed for who knew how long, watered-down cum passing back and forth in their mouths until they parted away. Kihyun looked flushed, a bit of spit running down his chin. Hyunwoo smiled, swallowing what was in his mouth with red cheeks and a shy smile.  </p><p>-I love you.</p><p>Hyunwoo's smile grew wider at his boyfriend's words.</p><p>-Me too, but now I may need to be cleaned more thoroughly.</p><p>And if nothing, the puppy eyes he gave Kihyun were indicating what he was truly asking.</p><p>-Yeah, wait for me my love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked it! Thank you for reading :)</p><p>Comments and kuddos are always appreciated &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>